


The Mysterious Man

by FandomWritingsGalore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Doctor Who Imagine, Doctor Who Reader Insert, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Jane Austen, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWritingsGalore/pseuds/FandomWritingsGalore
Summary: Reader is taken on an adventure by the Tenth Doctor to meet her favorite writer and gains a little something along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

 

You sat at your desk biting the end of your pencil while attempting a monstrous homework assignment due in two days. English was supposed to be your best subject, but it was kicking your butt today. Although, it might be because you didn’t really feel like trying to write a paper, or being at work. It was cold and silent in here. Two things you despised.

Working on campus had its perks. You could go to class and then come work a few hours before heading to the next one. The best part was that you were usually pretty slow in the administration office so your boss didn’t mind if you worked on homework when they weren’t busy. 

You stared down at the blank page and sighed.

 _My favorite author is Jane Austen, because…_  

Ugh. Even the opening sentence is crap. How the hell were you supposed to put into words why you love her stories? It’s impossible! Ok, maybe not impossible, just really hard. 

You heard the bell above the door jingle and looked up to see who had helped you avoid your homework for a few more minutes. 

“Hello, can I help you?” you asked politely. You straightened your back and sat up properly in the chair. You knew this wasn’t a serious job, but you wanted to get as much practice for the real thing as possible. 

The man who walked in was tall and gangly with unruly hair. He smiled brightly and stepped towards the reception desk. 

Hopefully, he wasn’t here to do some sort of inspection or something, you thought. God, that’s just what you’d need, to be caught off guard not only not doing your job but not even doing something productive! Focus, Y/N. Find out why he’s here first before you start freaking out. 

“Yes, you wouldn’t happen to know where Jane Austen lives do you?” he said earnestly in a Scottish accent. He leaned against the counter and gave you a big smile like he had a secret he was dying to tell someone. 

“Ummm…I think she lived in the UK somewhere…” What kind of question was that? “Maybe you were looking for the English department? I could tell you how to get there, if you’d like.” 

“No, no, no. Ol’ Janey knows me. I know she lives somewhere around here, it’s just been a while since I’ve traveled to…this…year.” he trailed off when he noticed the confused look on your face. 

“It isn’t the year 1811…is it?” he said scrunching his nose. 

“Look sir, I don’t know who you are or where you think you are, but it’s the year 2017. I think you should leave before I have to call security,” you were slowly reaching for the telephone to do just that when he quickly whipped out a silver looking stick from the pocket of his tan trench coat and aimed it at the phone. 

You picked up the receiver but there was no dial tone. You could feel your heartbeat start to pick up in fear. What did he do to the phone? Did that thing work of humans? Oh my God I’m going to die! He’s going to kill me and they’ll never find the body! The thoughts ran through your mind of all the bad ways this could go.

“Please don’t be frightened! I…I won’t hurt you,” he exclaimed saving his stick thing back in his coat and holding open his hands in a ‘you can trust me’ gesture meant to calm you. But you’d seen to many criminal movies to know not to fall for that one. 

You stood up and heard the chair hit the back of the wall behind you. There were two sides you could exit from behind the desk and the one to your right was closest to the door. You bolted for the door and made it outside, but where to run to? There was a big blue box looking thing on the grass that definitely wasn’t there when you got to work. The light on the top of it glowed comfortingly, and you read the sign that said Police Phone Box. 

You heard the squeak of his shoes behind and took off for it. If it had ‘police’ written on it, it had to be safe, right? You could stay inside it and call the police on your cell. Thankfully you had it in your pocket when you ran. 

You flung open the small door, squeezed through and quickly turned to lock it. You leaned your head on the cool wood and closed your eyes. You did it. You didn’t become the first 5 minutes of a horror movie. You were OK. 

He banged on the door. “Wait! No! Don’t go in there! Please don’t press any buttons or levers or I won’t be able to help you get back home! Please please please unlock the door!” 

Levers? What was he talking about? You peeked over your shoulder to see what was inside the box and gasped. 

It…it was…it was a huge room! How? 

“Holy. Hell.” 

“Please don’t touch anything! Unlock the door and I can explain!” he shouted outside.

“It’s…it’s…” You stuttered gazing at the mollusk like ceiling above you and at the elaborate middle machine looking thing. 

“Bigger on the inside, yes. I know. Now, could you please unlock the door?” he pleaded.

“How do I know you won’t kill me and hide me somewhere in here?” you asked him through the door. 

“Because if I wanted to kill you, which I don’t, I easily could have done so when I entered the building, which I didn’t. What’s your name?” 

“Y/N.” You said quietly. 

“Y/N, please be a dear and unlock the door. I’ll explain everything I swear and then we can each go our separate ways.” 

Your hand hovered on the lock. What if he was lying? What if he wasn’t? The other side of your brain argued. You didn’t know if you wanted to wait in here until someone came find you. This was illogical. Maybe you could hear him out. 

But, you’d have to open the door to do so. He seemed harmless enough. You could always kick him in the family jewels and make a break for it. Ugh! What should you do! 

“Y/N?”

Open the door, the daredevil side of your mind encouraged. 

And that’s what you did. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter this time, but it’s sort of a segway to the fun stuff!

 

He looked relieved as you slowly opened the door. He remained standing outside and it struck you how very awkward this would look to anyone passing by. 

“Who are you?” you asked bewildered. 

“I’m the Doctor,” he said flashing you that big grin again. 

“Doctor Who?” 

He laughed to himself, “I never get tired of that. Just the Doctor, though.” 

“Do you mind if I come in?” he inclined his head towards the room. 

“Oh sorry.” You stepped out of the way to let him pass. “What is this…thing?” 

He looked offended. “She is not a thing. She’s called a T.A.R.D.I.S. and she’s a time machine. This is her console that lets me go anywhere in the universe.”

Now it was your turn to laugh. 

“A time machine? Please,” you laughed wiping the tears from my eyes. He just stood there with a knowing smile on his face. “Time travel doesn’t actually exist. That’s not possible!” 

He quirked an eyebrow. “You’re really gonna stick to that are ya?” He looked around the big room before looking back at you. 

He turned and ran his hand along the console. “I could prove it to you.” 

You crossed your arms skeptically. Even after seeing this bigger on the inside box, it was hard to not believe he was pulling the rug over you. 

“I was going to meet Jane Austen, I could bring you. If you’d want to?” 

You huffed and rolled your eyes. 

“Ok, space man. If you can let me meet my favorite author of all time, then let’s meet Jane Austen.” 

That smile was back on his face as he flung off his coat and started racing around the room. You hoped he wasn’t to crazy, because you were starting to like his enthusiasm. 

You watched as he flipped levers and pulled buttons. When he noticed you were still standing in the doorway with your arms crossed he said, “You might want to hold on to something.” 

You nodded your head sarcastically. He shrugged and flipped one final lever. The box shook and tilted. You reached out to the side and grabbed onto the railing, frightened. He just laughed in excitement at your reaction as he held onto the console. 

When the chaos was over he hit a button and ran past you towards the door. He stuck his head out and looked around as you weakly stood up and tried not to vomit. 

“I got it this time!” 

He came back in and offered his hand to you, “Do you trust me?” 

You stared at this man in the blue suit and red converse who you still weren’t sure was crazy or not. 

You grabbed his hand and he beamed, pulling you both outside. The light hit your eyes and you blinked to adjust your eyes to the surroundings. 

When they finally did, you stared wide eyed around. You were so not in your college town anymore.

He’d taken you to 1800s England.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Come on! I know where I’m at now,” he said pulling you out of the TARDIS and down the cobbled street. 

You didn’t know where to look. There were men and women walking down the streets in old fashioned clothing while the windows were filled with things you’d only ever seen in museums. 

The Doctor pulled you along for a ways before coming to a stop at an intersection. 

A horse and carriage rolled past with people inside dressed like something out of a book. One woman leaned forward to stare at you both and you met her stern gaze with a timid smile. She huffed and sat back in her seat. Woah. Apparently people weren’t very friendly here. You heard a gasp as a woman and her companion passed you. They shook their heads and pressed against the wall to not touch either of you. 

You looked to see if the Doctor had noticed any of this but he was still talking to himself and looking all around. When another couple stared in horror in your direction, you wondered what their problem was. 

Looking down you realized what was drawing attention. Your shorts and sleeveless shirt might be appropriate for 21st century summers, but not so much for the 1800s. 

“Um, Doctor.”

“Hmm?”

“I think I might be a bit underdressed.” 

He looked you up and down. “Hold on, what are you dressed like that for? Oh right! Sudden pick up, etc. Yes, well, while I do like your style Y/N, I don’t think it’s appropriate for this day and age’s modern lady. Let’s hurry and get to Jane’s. I’m sure we can find something for you there.” 

He grabbed your hand again and you made your way down the street he’d been mumbling about. The jaunt ended in front of the gate of a beautiful white house.

The Doctor knocked on the door and stuck his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He gave you a reassuring wink as someone opened the door. 

The only thing you heard was a squeal before you were engulfed in folds of fabric. 

“Doctor! Where have you been my love! I’ve missed you so! You promised you’d be back ages ago, I was growing worried you’d never return!” a female voice said as you disentangled yourself from her puffy dress. 

“Yes, yes, well, I got sidetracked,” the Doctor muttered gently prying himself from the woman’s clutches. “Is Jane here? I wanted to talk to her about that book she’s writing.” 

“Yes, Miss Jane is in, but I thought you were here to see little ol’ me,” she whined in an irritating voice. 

As she twirled her hair around her finger, you rolled your eyes. Apparently some things never changed in centuries where girls with crushes were concerned.

She finally saw you standing next to the Doctor and gave you an appraising once over, horrified at what she saw. 

“Who’s she? She looks like a harlot.” 

“Harlot!” Your jaw dropped in outrage but the Doctor stepped in front of you before you could knock her on her ass. 

“ _She_  is my friend. Miss Winnie, meet Miss Y/N. She’s a big fan of the lady of the house,” he said placing a comforting hand on your back and leading you inside the home. “And she is a very important lady of society. So please show her respect.” 

“Ain’t no lady I’ve eva seen dressed like that,” you heard Winnie mumble at your backs.

“Is Jane in the drawing room?” the Doctor asked either ignoring the comment or not hearing it. 

“Yeah, she’s been in there all day. Writer’s block got her again. Hasn’t even come out for supper yet.” 

He looked at you thoughtfully before turning back to Winnie. 

“Find Y/N something to wear please and then have her join us in the drawing room. I need to discuss a few things with Jane before you can meet her,” he said. 

You nodded and followed Winnie out of the room and up the stairs. You felt his eyes on you until you were out of sight. 

As you stood in a big bedroom with a bunch of different clothes sprawled out around, you examined your surroundings. It was exactly the way you’d always imagined Jane Austen’s home to be. 

Jane Austen. 

 _Holy crap I’m about to meet Jane Austen!_ You internally cheered. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. And to think, you’d been trying to do homework a few hours ago. 

“There. It’s not much, but it’s much better than the undergarments you were wearing before,” Winnie said straightening your skirts. 

You took in your appearance in the mirror and smiled even harder. You looked like Elizabeth Bennet. Your hair was pulled up into a simple respectable bun and the skirts swished when you moved. This must be what heaven feels like.

“Thank you Winnie,” You gushed.

She gave you a funny look before quietly responding, “You’re welcome m’lady.”

You picked up your skirts and followed her through the house to a pair of closed doors. She knocked before a woman’s voice said “Come in.” 

This was it.

The Doctor opened the door and held out his hand to usher you in. 

And there she was. Rising to greet you. The author you’d admired all your life and one of the greatest writers of all time. You hoped you didn’t faint. 

“Good evening Miss Y/N,” she said crossing her hands delicately in front of her.

“Hello Ms. Austen. It’s an honor to meet you,” you rambled excitedly. “Your novels are the reason I love to read. Pride & Prejudice is my all time favorite book even though I’m more like Emma.” 

“Come sit,” she motioned to the empty two seater sofa next to her. “I like your spirit Y/N.” 

She wrote something down as you took a seat with the Doctor following suit. 

“Emma. That’s a lovely name for a heroine. But, my dear I’ve never written any such works. My current novel is about a head strong woman who falls for an arrogant lord. It doesn’t have a title as of yet, and I have no clue what I should call it. That’s even if I’m allowed to publish.” 

Her eyes darkened in anger as she thought about her dilemma. 

“But, sorry for sounding rude, that sounds an awful lot like Pride & Prejudice. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Two opposites fighting and arguing but actually learning to love each other. It’s so revolutionary Ms. Austen! The way you make your heroines independent but at the same time remain very feminine, and the romance!” You glanced down at your hands and blushed, “I hope to find my own version of Darcy one day.” 

“How did…” She gazed quizzically at you before sighing. She looked to the Doctor, “Why didn’t you tell me she was like you, Doctor? She clearly knows about my future. Won’t this affect my decisions going forward?” 

“I’m hoping it does,” he said comfortingly, before continuing more forcefully. “You can’t give up writing just because a bunch of men try to silence you.”

“What?” You were horrified. A future without Jane Austen? That could set women’s equality back years if not decades! 

“You can’t give in to their demands!” You burst out, outraged that she would even consider it. “Ms. Austen, I’m from a future where your novels inspire women to be their own people. To not live their life waiting for marriage. To be happy with yourself and to never settle.” 

“You said it yourself that you long for your own Mr. Darcy,” she said shaking her head dejectedly. “How is that progressive if women still long for a man to make their life complete?” 

“You misunderstood me. When I said I hope to find my Mr. Darcy, I meant that if, and when, I decide to get married I want someone who will love me the way Darcy loves Elizabeth. He changes everything about himself to become a better man for her. He goes against every social standard to love her. Who wouldn’t want someone that devoted to them. Someone who isn’t only wealthy and financially secure, but chooses you, a person who isn’t the most beautiful woman in the world, but the only one they love? It’s the message that I fell in love with. But I would never sacrifice my character to make myself appeal to a man.” 

You grabbed her hands, “You taught me that. You taught so many women that.”

You sat back in the seat and waited with bated breath to hear her response. It felt like the entire future of literature were to be determined by the next words she spoke. 

“You know,” she shook her head wistfully, making your heart drop, “I always had this dream that one day my novels would make at least one person happy. Make a difference in one person’s life.” 

She met your eyes with her own sparkling ones, “I’ll keep writing Y/N. I love it with every fiber of my being. I can see that the women of the future are quite inspiring…and that isn’t my doing. I feel as though it has been in you all along.”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you gave her a thankful smile. 

“I believe it has too, Jane.”You looked over to the Doctor who was sitting watching you with a fond look.

“I think it’s time we were going,” he said standing and stretching.

“Aw, really?” You asked disappointed. 

“That was enough saving the future for one day,” he chuckled reaching down to help you stand. “A simple task but no less a  _very_ exciting day. Plus I think you need to get back to finish that homework of yours. I’m sure now it’ll be much easier to finish that essay.” 

He gave you a smug wink. 

“How…oh never mind,” you chuckled already starting to see this mysterious man was not like anyone you’d ever met before.

Jane walked you both to the door to see you out, but not before she pulled you into a tight hug. 

“It was lovely meeting you Miss Y/N. I hope you’ll stop by again to see me sometime,” Jane Austen was hugging you. Was this a dream? 

“I’d love to Ms. Austen.” 

“Let’s get you home Y/N.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! I really love Jane Austen and in my opinion she was one of the best writers of all time. This is just my little ode to her in a fun way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure ends.

 

“That was incredible!” You said spinning around the TARDIS. “Do you do this all the time?” 

“Most days are a little more action packed, but yes.” 

You couldn’t stop smiling as the Doctor flew back to 2017. You were still in the old time clothes. You bet Y/F/N would get a kick out of this. The TARDIS made a warping noise and then silenced. 

“Well, we’re here,” the Doctor said with a sad smile. 

You quickly darted to the door and flung it open hearing the beeping of car horns and the many sounds of technology. It sounded like 2017, that’s for sure. 

You turned back to where the Doctor was leaning against the console with his legs crossed. 

“I suppose this is goodbye then.” 

“I suppose it is,” he stated. 

“Well, thanks for you know…not killing me, and introducing me to Jane Austen,” you walked up to him and awkwardly twiddled you thumbs. Should I hug him or something? you thought.

“You know…it could always be like this?” he said quietly. You scrunched your nose. What was he talking about. 

“We could travel in time. And space.” 

He stopped and looked up to meet your gaze. 

“What do you say?” 

“What are asking me, Doctor? Like, leave my family and friends and schoolwork?” You were floored. 

“Not all the time. I could drop you off at the moment we left and it would be like you’d never left.” 

He stepped away from the console and placed both hands on your shoulders, towering over you. 

“But, you’d be able to travel the galaxies. I could take you anywhere you wanted to go. Everywhere, every star, every planet.” 

“I…I…I don’t know…” Of course you wanted to go but that didn’t mean you should. “Are you positive you’d have me back in time?” You said placing your hands on your hip.

“Yes of course! So, will you do it? Will you come with me?” He looked so hopeful.

“Fine, but quit begging,” You said laughing at his sudden excitement. He picked you up and spun you around whooping all the while. 

“Brilliant! Now there’s one important question I have to ask you,” he said running around flipping switches and pulling levers like before. “Where should we start?” 

You thought about it for a second. Anything was possible. Where have you always wanted to go? 

“Surprise me.” 

He grinned mischievously and flipped one final button and you were off. To where, you didn’t know, but you knew it would be the greatest adventure of your life. 

 


End file.
